The Cutie Song
by cemody909
Summary: Gwiyomi 'kan sudah tidak ngetren lagi, Phichit... Bingung nentuin genre lol.


**The Cutie Song**

.

 _Sebuah fanfiksi pake lagu._

.

 _Es Lili sudah dipatenkan oleh Mitsuro Kubo~ *seenaknya ganti judul* *digebuk*_

 _The Cutie Song (Gwiyomi) dinyanyikan oleh Hari. Yang nyiptain… Nggak tahu. Coba kita tanya pada Seunggil yang meluncur~_

* * *

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang pemuda tampan dan mempesona bernama Phichit Chulanont. Phichit adalah anak muda yang murah hati, baik budi, suka menabung, taat pada pelatih, rajin belajar juga rajin internetan dan _selfie_ -an. Persis seperti Author–

…Oke, oke. Serius, nih.

Pada suatu hari (lagi), Phichit menemukan sebuah video saat sedang asyik mengamati lini masa Nistagram-nya. Gerakan-gerakan tangan dan ekspresi wajah orang di dalam video yang berdurasi kurang dari tiga puluh detik itu mencuri perhatiannya, begitu juga dengan lagu pengiringnya. Bahasa yang digunakan memang asing baginya, namun sepertinya cukup akrab di telinga. Kira-kira siapa yang paham dengan bahasa ini, ya?

…Yuri Katsuki? Sepertinya bukan. Jepang memang terkenal akan ke- _kawaii_ -annya, tapi bahasa yang digunakan berbeda dengan bahasa Jepang.

…Atau si imut Guang Hong? Eh, tunggu. Memangnya bahasa ini adalah salah satu logat dari bahasa Mandarin? Sepertinya berbeda dengan bahasa Mandarin yang pernah ia dengar selama hidupnya.

Atau…

"Oh, Seunggil Lee!"

Sebuah bohlam imajiner menyala di atas kepala Phichit saat matanya menangkap sosok pemuda Korea Selatan yang tengah melintas di hadapannya. Yang dipanggil memamerkan muka masam.

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh tanya sebentar?"

Pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan juga. Seunggil menghela nafas.

"Aku bukan karyawan pusat pariwisata. Tanya yang lain saja."

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Sebentar, kok!" Phichit cepat-cepat menarik tangan si _kkotminam –_ cowok seindah bunga itu saat ia bersiap melengos pergi. Seunggil berdecak kesal, meskipun akhirnya ikut berdiri di samping sang pemuda Thailand.

"Ya sudah. Singkat saja."

Phichit, anak yang baik budi dan suka menabung itu tersenyum gembira. Ia cepat-cepat mengunjukkan _smartphone_ yang dipegangnya kepada Seunggil, yang kemudian mengernyitkan dahi karena heran.

"…Gwiyomi?"

"Kau tahu lagu atau gerakan ini? Ah, sudah kuduga!" Senyum Phichit bertambah lebar dan cerah. "Bisa tolong ajarkan cara menarikannya? Sepertinya seru!"

"Belajar saja dari video itu. Lagi pula, bukannya lagu Gwiyomi itu sudah tidak ngetren lagi?"

"Benarkah? Ah, sayang sekali," senyum lebar pemuda berkulit eksotis itu berganti dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Seunggil memutar matanya.

"Terserahlah. Aku hanya akan tunjukkan sekali saja," sang pemuda beralis tebal itu celingak-celinguk ke sisi kiri dan kanannya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang akan menyaksikan pertunjukan _aegyo_ -nya. "Sekali saja! Tidak ada pengulangan."

Phichit kembali tersenyum sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Ia menyimpan _smartphone_ -nya di saku celananya, lalu mengamati Lee Seunggil yang akan segera memulai penampilan terlangkanya sepanjang masa. Sebelum menggerakkan tangannya, ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Satu tambah satu, _gwiyomi_ ~"

Ditunjukkannya kedua jari telunjuknya, lalu diarahkannya ujung jarinya ke arah kedua pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat kaku seperti tak terbiasa tersenyum.

"Dua tambah dua, _gwiyomi_ ~"

Ditunjukkannya jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di kedua tangannya , lalu digerakkannya ujung jarinya naik turun secara bersamaan. Wajahnya masih tak berekspresi.

"Tiga tambah tiga, _gwiyomi_ ~ _Gwi-gwi-gwiyomi_ ~ _Gwi-gwi-gwiyomi_ ~"

Dibentuknya lingkaran dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, menyisakan ketiga jari yang teracung di setiap tangannya. Seunggil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti sedang menggambar lingkaran di udara. Wajahnya mulai merona dan terasa panas. "Apa-apaan ini semua…" pikirnya.

"Empat tambah empat, _gwiyomi_ ~"

Dilipatnya kedua ibu jarinya ke dalam telapak tangannya, lalu disentuhkannya dagunya dengan ujung-ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang teracung bersamaan dengan jari manis dan jari kelingking. Dipaksakannya sebuah senyum.

"Lima tambah lima, _gwiyomi_ ~"

Kini Seunggil menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke hadapan Phichit, yang masih mengamati Gwiyomi-nya yang jauh dari kata ' _gyeopta'_ itu. Setelah ia melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya, si _kkotminam_ pun menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya. Bohlam imajiner Phichit kembali menyala.

"Oh, oh! Sepertinya aku tahu gerakan ini!"

Seunggil tidak bisa mendengar kalimat tersebut karena sedang fokus dengan nyanyian dan gerakannya, hingga tanpa sadar ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain di ibu jari kiri dan kelima jari tangan kanannya.

Bibir Phichit mengecup jemari rekan seprofesinya itu dengan lembut dan sesuai urutan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dengan cepatnya sehingga ia tak sempat memikirkan teori mengapa itu bisa terjadi dan apa yang dapat dilakukan setelah itu terjadi.

" _Gwiyomi_ ~ _Nan gwiyomi_!" Bibir itu melengkung dalam sebuah senyuman manis setelah menyanyikan baris terakhir _refrain_ lagu tersebut. Sementara itu, Seunggil mematung. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinganya.

"…Kau sudah merencanakan ini, ya?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil. Phichit terkikik.

"Tidak, kok! Aku memang ingin tahu bagaimana caramu menarikannya, tapi yang tadi itu baru kepikiran sekarang! Suer, deh!"

Setelah melirik ke arah si pelaku, Seunggil memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Phichit yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau sudah puas, kan? Aku pergi dulu," nadanya masih sama acuh tak acuhnya, tapi ada getar di dalam suaranya. Mungkinkah karena…?

"Oke! Um… Terima kasih, Seunggil!"

"Ya, sama-sama."

Seunggil buru-buru beranjak pergi dari situ, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah gurita rebus. Hanya satu harapan Seunggil saat ini: semoga nanti Phichit tak memintanya mengajarkan tarian Pick Me.


End file.
